


Snippets

by StrikerEurekaTech (purplexeyed)



Series: Fate Has...Verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Outtakes, Sentinel/Guide, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexeyed/pseuds/StrikerEurekaTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots/outtakes from Fate Has a Fucked Up Sense of Humor.<br/>Some are fluffy, some are angsty, some are both.<br/>All are Chuck/Raleigh, with possible hints of other pairings.<br/>(Also, unless otherwise confirmed, all are in that universe but have not occurred in relation to the actual story. Yeah. It's...like AU-ception or something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introspection (Chuck)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr.  
> There will be more as time goes on, but they go on tumblr first.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck was getting very, very tired of this. 

Y’see, his dad (and pretty much everyone else, INCLUDING FUCKING CHANCE) had told him he needed to apologize for bringing up Yancy. Especially the way he did. Like he was some idiot, like he didn’t know that.

He fucking did. But it was damn near impossible to apologize to someone when they wouldn’t even let you within five feet of them! And thanks to that b— _Moira_ , his brain reminded him, _we don’t call anyone bitch and especially not Chance’s sister because we like not having our asses kicked_ —‘s training, Raleigh now had a better command of his senses.

Which he seemed to be using to avoid the fuck out of Chuck. He literally could barely catch Becket in the same general area of the ‘Dome, let alone the same room. And he knew everyone was getting annoyed that he hadn’t apologized yet, which made the whole thing even worse.

Even _Cor_ was giving him the side eye, now. And he never seemed to get involved in this shit, so if he was…well, everyone else must be even more pissed. That wasn’t why he was apologizing—he wasn’t a complete ass, alright?—but he knew this would only make things more difficult. Especially if everyone stuck their fucking noses into this, because then it would get more complicated and people would pick sides and then he’d never fucking get to apologize.

And he wanted to. He actually did. He hated to do it, hated to admit he was wrong. But in this case? He knew he was wrong, knew he’d fucked up. Knew it’d take a hell of a lot for Becket to even listen to what he had to say, let alone believe it. But he wanted to. And he had been trying.

A flash of blond out of the corner of his eye made him turn; yes, it was Becket!

He gave chase before he could even think about it, forgoing any chance of surprising the blond in favor of hopefully managing to stop him, catch him, corner him. Anything to make him just fucking _listen_.

Becket’s eyes widened the moment he spotted him; he fought the urge to wince when he felt horror from the blond. He’d deal with that later; deal with the fact that the sight of him inspired horror in _his fucking Sentinel_.

It was too late for him to escape; he’d managed to box the blond into a small alcove. And while he knew the blond wanted away from him, he also knew he wouldn’t—and couldn’t—hurt him to do so. As bad as he felt at using it, he’d take that advantage right now.

"Look, Becket." He started, stiff. He wasn’t used to this.

"Whatever it is, I’m sorry. I’m late. I have to—" Becket began, trying to brush him off.

"No." He growled flatly. "Whatever it is, it can wait."

That made Becket stiffen, though Chuck could tell it wasn’t in anger.

"What, then?" There was defeat and something he couldn’t name in the blond’s voice.

"I wanted…" He paused, swallowed. "I’m sorry. For what I said. It was…" He looked to his Sentinel.

Who nodded, then brushed past without verbal acknowledgment.

Just as he was about to snap and snarl at him, Raleigh stumbled, managed to put a hand against the wall for balance, before he crumpled to the ground.

"Becket?!" He rushed over, turned the man over.

He was breathing, still, but his eyes were open and unseeing. For a moment, panic seized him but he pushed it down. He knew, from his sessions with Chance, that this was a zone.

"Becket, c’mon. Focus on me. I know you can hear me."

No sign of acknowledgment, no flicker of movement, no change.

"Raleigh." He murmured as he reached out with his empathy. "I’m sorry. Alright? I’m sorry, Raleigh. I was wrong. Yancy was…" He paused. "Was an amazing pilot. Someone I’d looked up to."

Blue eyes blinked slowly as their owner’s vision sharpened. A small shudder ran through the blond’s form before he latched onto the source of warmth and comfort that had pulled him from the zone.

Chuck hesitated, but put his arms around Raleigh and enveloped him with his empathy, too. Another small shudder ran through the taller man’s frame before he rested his head on the Guide’s shoulder.

"You alright, Becket?"

"It’s Raleigh." Came the quiet reply as the blond’s grip on his shirt tightened.

-x-x-x-x-


	2. Introspection (Raleigh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh's side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn’t resist.
> 
> No thanks to my damn muse.

Raleigh was back in Gipsy’s conn pod, arctic spray drenching him, staring down the kaiju that had just wrenched his brother out of the conn pod, out of his life forever. 

Then a sudden warmth surrounded him. Spoke to him.

His Guide.

There was warmth and comfort, but also bone-deep concern; the voice paused, then called him something he hadn’t heard him say before. His name. His first name.

The hesitant but soft apology that fell from his Guide’s lips drew him back, back from the conn pod, back from Knifehead, back from the icy spray that made his limbs feel like lead.

What was in front of him slowly came into focus.

A pale, worried face; that of Chuck Hansen.

The one who’d drawn him from his zone.  
The one who was currently holding him.  
His Guide.

He dropped his head on the other man’s shoulder, exhausted. Tired of zoning, tired of running, tired of his senses spiking. Tired of avoiding the one who was meant to be by his side.

"You okay Becket?"

He stiffened, slightly.

"It’s Raleigh." He managed out. Not Becket. Not from Chuck. Not ever again.


	3. Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because reasons. And because anon.

-x-x-x-x-

Raleigh yawned slightly and stretched, the smallest of smiles curving his lips. The warm, muscled form beside him grumbled and pulled their human pillow closer.

"Not ready to get up?" Raleigh asked softly.

That got him a muffled curse. “Go back to sleep, _Ray_.”

"Raleigh." He corrected with absolutely no heat in his tone.

To say he was surprised when Chuck’s lips covered his would be an understatement but he quickly got with the program.

Chuck drew back, smirking.

"What?" The blond murmured.

"Figures kissing would shut you up." The redhead grumbled before pulling the covers over his head so he wouldn’t see his Sentinel sulking at him. 

"Not nice, Chuck." Raleigh stated before a smirk took the place of his pout. The Aussie always forgot he knew exactly where his ticklish spots were…

-x-x-x-x-

Mako and Hu exchanged glances when they heard yelping from Raleigh and Chuck’s room. The pair decided that they, as usual, did not want to know and went back to lazy, early morning cuddles.

-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chuck Hates Him (Really, he does!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is either on hiatus or Hawaii. Not to sure at the moment.  
> Either way, at least I’m writing something.

Chuck does not like his Sentinel. Hates. Loathes. Wants to light him on fire and then drink the water bottle he’s carrying. Or offer it to Max, he’s not picky. Either way, it’s the same: he hates his damn Sentinel and nothing anyone says is going to change that.

He hates how warm and fuzzy and flat out sappy he feels whenever his damn Sentinel smiles. And it’s even worse when that smile is directed at _him_.

He hates how all he wants to do is touch and be touched by his damn Sentinel. It wouldn’t even have to be x-rated touching—anything from a back pat to a hand on the shoulder to an elbow nudge to an arm around him. Any sort of contact with the fucker, Chuck will take it and take it gladly. If it has to be the blond’s fist in his face? Fine. 

He hates how his jealousy of Mako and that damn tech churns in his gut. He hates what he would give, in a heartbeat, to be in their place, with that damned Sentinel who doesn’t give a shit about him.

He hates how Max and even his _dad_ have fallen for the charms of this fucking Sentinel who is his but isn’t. His dad, the one who told him, unblinkingly, that anyone he brought home would be put through something that would make a Spanish Inquisitor pale. His dog he can’t fault too much; Max loves everyone. But he still hates it.

Hates how his Sentinel fills those sweaters of his. Hates how his Sentinel always smells of sweet, sugary candy, even to his inferior senses. Hates how his Sentinel is friendly to almost everyone. Hates how he knows and has made friends with people he’s known for what feels like his whole life while he, himself, can barely remember their names. Hates how just the sight of him never fails to make his day better.

But most of all, he hates how he loves his fucking Sentinel when the man doesn’t seem to know he exists.


	5. Raleigh is Kinda Dense

He doesn’t know why he didn’t notice. He doesn’t know why it took him so long to do so. He really doesn’t. Raleigh knows both Mako and Moira laughed themselves to tears when he first pointed it out, thinking he was joking. But then, they start paying attention to the little things Raleigh himself only just noticed.

Just little things. Odd little things, but little things nonetheless. Like how every now and then, a stray thought creeps up on him. It isn’t just any stray thought—no, it’s always the same. It’s always some small, passing little thing…that has to do with asshole Guide extraordinaire, Chuck Hansen.

But it isn’t just that. Some of those ‘little things’? They have to do with Hansen himself. Like how he always seems to be watching him. Always. Every time he turns around, green eyes are on him, following him, watching him, judging him. Okay, he may be projecting on the last one, but that’s how it _feels_.

Mako suggests he talk to Chuck. Moira shrugs; tells him to do whatever he feels is right.

He doesn’t confront the little shit. No, he just stares right back. Meets green eyes with his own blue until Hansen gets flustered and looks away. Watches until the redhead gets uncomfortable and leaves. 

But Hansen still watches. Seems happiest when Raleigh himself is alone. Less so if some of the people he’s friendly with approach, call greetings. But his sourest face is always when Mako and Moira are around.

Raleigh doesn’t understand. But he decided to try being sorta friendly and see where that goes. Occasionally nods or smiles in Hansen’s direction.

That only makes the redhead startle and look away. Or leave.

For some reason, that reaction bothers him. He’s not sure why…but he decides it’s probably a Guide thing. No Sentinel wants Guides to be afraid of or uncomfortable with them. So he doesn’t think anything of it, but still sends a stray smile or nod in the Aussie’s direction.

Mako doesn’t say anything but her expression tightens when he does it.  
Moira sighs and shakes her head before changing the subject.

…Raleigh has the feeling he’s missing something. Something important. And that something important has to do with those ‘little things’ that all lead back to Chuck Hansen.


	6. Halloween Special

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck walked into the Sentinel complex, not paying everyone else any mind as he began to remove his boots and place them beside the others. When he looked up, he froze, boot still half on.

Raleigh happened to glance over and grinned. “Oh, hey!”

"…what…?" Chuck manged out.

Raleigh blinked, then looked at his blood-spattered hand. “Oh. Right. Sorry. Halloween costume. I’m a zombie!”

Shock quickly gave way to anger. “You’re a bloody moron!” The Aussie snapped.

"Bloody? I’d hope so. He _is_ a zombie.” Moira grumbled; she was all but red up to her elbows. “How did I end up in charge of makeup, anyway?”

"Because you’re best at making it look realistic." Cor supplied from where he was reading a book off to the side, back against the wall. He turned a page. "That and I refuse to be involved in these shenanigans."

"Ooooh, big word. Fancy." Chance muttered; Cor flipped him off.

Raleigh shook his head before he returned his attention to Chuck. “Wanna join us?”

"In making a mockery of dead people?!" Came the expected snarl.

"…no. It’s Halloween, Chuck."

The redhead glowered. “You say that like it should mean something to me.”

"It’s an American holiday. You dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating. Or, if you’re old enough they won’t give you candy, you organize a party with friends and get everyone sugar high. Or drunk." Chance supplied helpfully.

"Or both, if this idjit has his way." Moira muttered as she began to apply makeup to her brother.

"If we’re having a party, we need to invite others." Mako stated; her makeup was already done. She’d chosen to dress as a vampiress; the opposite to Hu’s werewolf.

"I call Raleigh has to go invite the Kaidanovskys. In costume!" Jin yelled from the small locker room where he and Cheung were helping Hu with his costume.

"What? No. C’mon, you guys." Raleigh made a face, then tilted his head in Chuck’s direction.

Mako nodded; Moira made a face, but seemed to agree as well.

Chuck resisted the urge to throw his boot at them and finished removing it to avoid further temptation. He was trying to make friends with his Sentinel, not piss him off.

"That said, I am not reapplying your damn makeup." Moira grumbled.

"You didn’t say anything." Chuck sniped as he took a seat by Cor, well out of reach of the Guide with the makeup.

"Keep it up, Hansen. We’ll make you into a pretty, pretty princess." She threatened. "With all the pink, sparkly glitter a badass Aussie like yourself could ever want."

"Keep that shit away from me!" Chuck growled as the others laughed.

An earlier prank—neither Cheung nor Jin nor Moira would claim it, though Chance could easily have done it too—had ended with Chuck covered, head to toe, in pink glitter of varying shades and sizes. He was still finding it in his hair or on his things and it had been over a month ago.

"Fine, fine." Moira acquiesced. "We’ll keep the art herpes away from you."

Chance snorted, which caused a line of darker blue to go from his cheek, across the bridge of his nose, to right over his eye.

"…whoops?" The Sentinel mumbled sheepishly; his sister just shook her head.

"Keep the art herpes to yourselves." Cor muttered flatly as he turned another page.

"You’re reading Edgar Allen Poe, dear. Don’t tell me you’re not into Halloween." Chance retorted; Cor flushed and snapped the book shut.

Chuck snickered, then ducked the half-hearted swat with the book Cor aimed in his direction.

"So…you wanna?"

The redhead met Raleigh’s eyes and instantly wished he hadn’t. The blond looked hopeful; he was smiling slightly. Like he wanted his Guide involved. Like he actually gave a shit whether he participated or not.

"It’d be fun." Moira commented. "And I promise I won’t make good on the ‘pretty, pretty princess’ bit."

"Nope. That’s Cor’s job."

"Fuck you, Chance!"

"Old. Married. Couple." Mako and Moira stated in unison; Chance and Cor spluttered at them while Raleigh and Chuck laughed.

The triplets returned to the main area, costumed. Hu was a werewolf; Cheung, a dragon; Jin, a titan from Shingeki no Kyojin.

"What the fuck." Chuck muttered as soon as he laid eyes on Jin.

Who just laughed. “I say we make him be Eren titan!”

"Hair’s the wrong color, also too short. And we both know he won’t dye it. …though he does have the body for it." Moira responded after considering Chuck for a moment. 

Raleigh glared at her.

Moira just gave him a shit eating grin and finished Chance’s makeup.

"He should be Daryl Dixon." Cor commented coolly after several moments.

"…that guy from—" Raleigh stopped, blinking, when it hit him.

Moira and Mako hid grins; Chance did a little victory dance; the triplets exchanged glances.

"From what?" Chuck asked.

"From the zombie show." Cor supplied.

"But the only others who’s costumes are themed are—-" The redhead broke off, as he noted that Cor, like Chance, was wearing a kilt. Only Cor had been sane enough to forego the blue paint. Mako and Hu were two mythical creatures who were, at least in current popular culture, tied together.

"We’re going as the Wee Free Men."

"Ach, crivens!" Chance called, grinning.

"I ain’t bein’ the kelda." Moira retorted, swatting her brother.

"And, yeah." Raleigh murmured. "The only others who’s costumes are themed are together."

"They’re also Sentinel-Guide pairs, but, hey, who am I to comment on that?" Moira added with a roll of her eyes.

"Besides. Wouldn’t it work well? Daryl’s a badass too, only he rides a motorcycle and uses a crossbow instead of piloting a jaeger…"

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck fidgeted with his vest; Moira smacked his hand away. 

"Enough. Either get out there and watch your Sentinel light up like it’s Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one, or stay here and sulk. But pick one and stick with it." She swept out after placing a witch hat with a cloud pattern on her head.

Judging by the excited whoop that followed her entrance, it had something to do with the Wee Free Men.

He knew his dad was there; wasn’t sure if he was in costume. Pentecost was too. The kaiju groupie and his bondeds were there too; if he knew Newt at all, he was in a kaiju costume. Gottlieb wouldn’t dress up. He wasn’t sure about Vanessa…and the Kaidanovskys? He didn’t know. They could find it funny; they could be insulted; they could be humoring Raleigh; who knew.

He peeked out; yep, they were in costume. He had no idea what they were supposed to be…

Chuck took a breath, adjusted the vest and stepped out into the room.

…the shock on Raleigh’s face that morphed to a wide grin made the ribbing he’d get from the triplets, let alone his dad, worth it.

-x-x-x-x-


	7. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t working right. Enjoy a deleted scene where Chuck actually sorta manages to word. Until he doesn’t.

”It’s fine.” He muttered, about to shrug his hand off.

But the redhead’s grip tightened. “It’s bloody well not fine, y’stupid drongo.”

"Uh?" He got that it was an insult but hell if he knew what it meant.

"Look, I’m sorry, alright?" He bit his lip. "For what I said about Yancy. It was…I was wrong. I’m sorry."

Raleigh stared at him. He’d…just…apologized?

The discomfort turned to anger. “Y’don’t have to look like yer so shocked!”

"…but. You…"

"Y’admitted y’were wrong." Chuck muttered. "An’ I didn’t even…"

"I was. Wrong, that is. When you didn’t get frustrated or angry, you were…pretty good. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but…I could see why people called you "the finest"." Raleigh admitted quietly. His eyes were on the ground so he missed the shock that darted across Chuck’s face.

"What d’y’want." The tone was flat.

Raleigh looked back up to find he was completely closed off again; what just happened?

"Well?" The Aussie snapped.

"Why you suddenly went from mildly reasonable to snarly would be nice to know." The blond returned flatly.

"Why’d you say that?"

"Say what?" Raleigh pressed.

"What you just said!" Chuck snarled.

"About you being good?"

A tight nod.

"Because it’s the truth. And I was wrong."

The Guide glared at him before storming off.

Which left him standing there, staring after him, wondering what the fuck had gone wrong this time.

-x-x-x-x-


	8. Fluff, Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is literally all you need to know XD

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck studied his Sentinel.

Sleep smoothed away the lines; let him see how young Raleigh really was. It was also a rare sight. Even with him, his Sentinel still had difficulty sleeping. He was also the lightest of sleepers; normally just the change in Chuck’s breathing as he transitioned to wakefulness was enough to drag him from dreamland.

He didn’t know what made today so different but he tried to remain still and relaxed. The last thing he wanted was to wake the blond, so he resisted the urge to sigh and simply lay there.

He was comfortable, warm. He half wanted to go back to sleep, especially since he’d managed to wake without disturbing his Sentinel. But on the other hand…he did kinda enjoy the sight that his sleeping Sentinel was.

Raleigh made a quiet content noise and nuzzled into his shoulder-neck junction, still asleep.

Chuck fought the urge to laugh, because it tickled, dammit. And damn Raleigh, who knew that. Even if he was asleep. …Fuck. Now the bloody American had gone into octopus-mode; there was no possible way for him to get up without waking his bedmate. Which was damned annoying, as now he had to piss.

As much as his Sentinel needed sleep, he was contemplating attempting to chivvy him aside when he felt Raleigh’s lips curl into a small smile against his neck.

…he could wait.

-x-x-x-x-

Raleigh woke slowly. Blinked a few times.

There was a muffled grumble.

He blinked a few more times.

"Tickles." Came the annoyed grunt as whatever he lay on shifted.

He pulled back to find a vaguely irritated Chuck, one eye cracked, looking at him.

"What?" The grumpy Guide grumbled.

Raleigh just smiled. And pretended to miss the brief projection of what felt like warm fuzzies.

He hadn’t thought they’d ever get this far, let alone this comfortable with one another. But now Chuck was in his bed—or he was in Chuck’s—and they woke up, a tangle of limbs and warmth under blankets. Sometimes he’d see a small but soft smile on Chuck’s face when the redhead thought he wasn’t looking. And he knew when he smiled at Chuck, it showed how besotted he was with the little shit.

"Y’r awake now?" The Aussie slurred through a yawn.

Raleigh nodded, offering him what he knew was another dopey smile.

Chuck’s head ducked slightly, but there was a small, answering grin before the redhead stretched and padded to the bathroom.

Raleigh’s eyes followed him, thinking all sorts of sappy, poetry-like thoughts about his Guide and how he moved and how he looked in the little bit of light that came from the crack under the door. Then he shook himself and got up as well.

Max glowered balefully at both from his spot on the end of the bed. He hated getting up and he hated his humans/warmth-sources getting up even more.

-x-x-x-x-


	9. Worst. Day. Ever.

-x-x-x-x-

Moira took one look at him when he joined the breakfast table before asking, “from one to ‘I just found every fork there is when all I wanted was a spoon’, how bad has your day been?”

Raleigh stared at her. “That was…oddly specific.”

"It’s happened." Cor and Chance replied, in unison.

"On a Monday." Moira added, making a face.

Raleigh just shook his head.

Hu frowned. “It is breakfast. How bad could a day be?”

Mako raised an eyebrow.

Raleigh paused. He was unwilling to admit that the worst part, the part that had started it, was that Chuck had not only managed to wake before him, but also disappeared without a trace. In fact, the reason Raleigh was so late to breakfast was less about the sheer bad luck following him and more because he’d spent a good half hour looking for his Guide.

He sighed and began the list after that. “Stubbed my toe getting out of bed, tripped over Max not even five seconds after that, my razor is missing—”

"You shave?" Cor interrupted.

Chance snickered. “Yeah, right. There’s a reason one of your nicknames is Scruffy.”

Both jumped and yelped when Moira kicked them under the table or elbowed them.

Mako kept a straight face, but her eyes gave away her mirth. “Continue.”

Raleigh glared at the two for a moment before he did. “—as are some of my pictures, all my clothes but one change of them were gone too. When I left my room, I almost ran into Herc, who’d come to collect Max. And I did something wrong, apparently…” He trailed off, then shook his head. “And pretty much everyone on the way here either walked into me, _had_ to stop and talk to me or all but hit me with a door!”

When he looked up, he found Hu laughing silently; Cor and Chance looked a combination of really amused and smug; Mako appeared to be completely done, though with who or what, Raleigh didn’t know.

Moira just clapped him on the back. “Mondays, man.”

"I think we should all be glad it’s not Friday the 13th." Cor muttered.

"Keep Freddy out of this!" Chance replied, shuddering.

Mako’s expression went from done to 1000% done while Hu lost it.

Raleigh glanced at Moira, who shrugged.

…that didn’t help the “missing something” feeling that was beginning to bother him.

-x-x-x-x-

For the rest of the day, he hung out with the five of them. Though their presence didn’t even begin to deter whatever annoy-the-living-fuck-out-of-him campaign everyone else seemed to have begun. The only time they left him alone was when, during lunch, the Kaidanovskys joined them. And gave glacial looks to anyone who dared approach.

Not many dared, not after the first one.

Beyond that, he’d been pestered to the point where he was on the edge of his temper. One-on-one with Chance in the Kwoon, then Mako, had helped him work out some of that frustration but the wrong remark would still probably set him off.

Which was probably why when he returned to his room to find it _completely fucking empty_ , he stormed off and escaped to the roof. Right now, he just wanted to sit and stew for a while.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck frowned. It was dinner and had been for almost an hour. Still no sign of his damned Sentinel.

"You lot were s’posed to keep an eye on him!" He snapped at Mako, Hu, and the idiots three.

"He wanted to take a nap. Probably because everyone else in the ‘Dome has been an ass all day." Moira supplied blandly.

"What?"

"I think they interpreted their orders as ‘annoy Raleigh’ as opposed to ‘distract Raleigh’. Really easy to do." Chance muttered with a roll of his eyes.

The twitching of the muscle in Chuck’s cheek meant that if Chance kept it up, there was a decent chance the Aussie would lash out at him.

Cor clapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. “I do not want my dinner on the floor. Ergo, you are going to shut up so it doesn’t end up there.”

His Sentinel scowled at him while Jin and Cheung exchanged looks with Moira.

"You are the weakest link." Cheung stated.

"Goodbye." Jin added.

"This isn’t that damn tv show." Chance grumbled but ate his food without any further prodding of Chuck.

"Any idea where he’s gone?" Chuck finally asked after most had left for dessert.

"You’re the one with a dog." Was Moira’s reply before she rejoined the group in line.

The Aussie had to hide a smirk as he slipped off, pausing only to collect Max from his dad. He was starting to get used to the coded “get on with it” messages she was prone to sending his way.

-x-x-x-x-

Max led him to the ladder that led to the roof. He sighed, then tucked his dog under one arm and climbed up; he set Max carefully on the roof before he pulled himself the rest of the way up. His dog snuffled at the ground before leading him to the small alcove that was the usual spot for anyone on the roof.

Raleigh, slightly sunburned, lay there. He was asleep; deeply so, if he hadn’t even stirred at Chuck’s approach.

For a moment, Chuck considered just what would have happened if someone else—someone like a kaiju cultist—had managed to get close to Raleigh in this state.

He shook it off, then sat beside his Sentinel.

If he knew the others at all, they had managed to wrangle an extra meal to set aside for Raleigh, so it was alright to let him sleep.

-x-x-x-x-

The first thing he became aware of as he woke was that he was no longer alone. The small but heavy warm weight currently prohibiting arm-movement was Max. Which meant that the human-shaped form that was sitting next to him and scanning the skies was most likely Chuck.

"Chuck?" He asked around a quiet yawn.

All he got in response was a hand; a nonverbal offer to help him to his feet. He took it, allowed the younger man to haul him up, then winced as his back protested.

"C’mon."

He followed, a bit worried. As far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything to upset the redhead. And Chuck had been sitting by him when he woke. So, that should mean he wasn’t mad. But the lack of talking and the look he’d gotten from Herc when the other Ranger came to collect Max said otherwise.

"…did I do something wrong?" He found himself asking hesitantly as he followed Chuck through the hallways.

The redhead stopped.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck paused, then thought of the day through Raleigh’s eyes. Chuck hadn’t been around, Herc didn’t approve of what was going on so he’d probably done something when he’d gotten Max, the entire ‘Dome apparently fucked up their orders and now Chuck wasn’t being very talkative.

…didn’t exactly paint the best of pictures.

"No. Y’didn’t. Just…c’mon."

The resigned sadness he felt from his Sentinel as the man did as he was asked felt like a blow to the gut but he kept going. This…should help things. Or at least he hoped.

-x-x-x-x-

"…this isn’t either of our rooms’." Raleigh grumbled, but stepped inside nonetheless.

Then stopped.

It was a little larger than a single room, but not quite the size of a double. Two singles had been pushed together to make a king size bed; half the room was decorated as Raleigh’d done his room, the other half like Chuck’s. All his things were here, arranged just as he normally kept them. And so were Chuck’s. There was another door, one that presumably led to an adjoining bathroom.

"They were just s’posed to distract you." The Aussie admitted stiffly.

His eyes widened as it all fell into place. Herc was disgruntled that they were officially rooming together, as opposed to their informal arrangement before. Everyone had been supposed to keep him busy so he wouldn’t go looking for Chuck while this was being set up. Jin and Cheung, who’d been missing too, had probably helped.

"That’s…"

"Why I wasn’t there. And why your razor was missing. Y’normally only shave every few days, anyway."

Raleigh hugged him; Chuck, much more used to it, just hugged back. He grumbled something, but was projecting a contented feeling, so Raleigh ignored it.

"I…was actually thinking about asking. If you wanted to room together." The blond murmured.

"Saved y’that step." Chuck replied, smirking.

Raleigh just hugged him again and basked in the content-warm-home feeling; the stress of the day, the tense lines fading.

Chuck let him. He had a feeling it would only be another hour or so before the others would ‘accidentally’ drop by to check in on them and to see their new room.

-x-x-x-x-


	10. Meh. Out of Titles. Check Back Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ninjatwins/artimusdin's fault.  
> ALL HER FAULT.
> 
> Enjoy your feels.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck was cold. Chuck was very cold. Which might have been why he was force-cuddling a squirming Raleigh.

"C’mon, man." Raleigh whined. "It’s too warm." He was trying to escape space-heater Chuck and the cocoon of blankets he’d constructed around them. As an Alaskan, he was used to the cold; preferred it, actually.

Unfortunately, Chuck was an Aussie. Which meant he was born and bred where it was all warm, all the time. And he preferred it that way as Raleigh preferred the cold.

"It’s fuckin’ freezin’, Becket." Said Aussie hissed. "You aren’t goin’ _anywhere_.”

Raleigh glowered at his Guide, who was projecting a combination of stubbornness and…something a little harder to identify. He paused for a moment—it was familiar—and tried to place it. And when he realized, he stopped squirming, stopped trying to escape.

Mako and Moira had, at his request, helped him learn what certain things felt like when they were projected. They’d been hesitant to share with him all he had projected as they’d trained him, but had agreed in the end. And it was a good thing they had, as now Raleigh knew exactly what Chuck was projecting.

"Becket?" There was concern alongside the stubbornness and the other, now.

"We’re good." Raleigh responded, keeping his voice even.

On one hand, he was irritated. They were new to the Sentinel-and-Guide thing, newer to the relationship thing. But when he made a commitment, he would damn well honor it. And right now, his commitment was to Chuck. However, the Aussie was difficult to communicate with at the best of times. In this case, Raleigh’s annoyance stemmed from the fact that Chuck hadn’t spoken up. Had just created a situation that would in all likelihood allow him what he wanted—and needed, goddamn it—without having to ask or explain or admit to any vulnerability at all.

Part of Raleigh knew that his acting this way also had to do with a fear of rejection, which was where his hurt stemmed from. The fact that Chuck would create a situation where he’d get what he needed without even asking Raleigh, without even consulting Raleigh and letting him know that he needed or wanted something…well, it stung. He’d been doing as best he could to help the prickly Aussie with anything and everything. And he’d also done his best to read and go with any cues given, though sometimes he misread them and had to ask. Which normally resulted in a very stilted, almost one-sided conversation.

He knew Chuck was used to the drift, used to not having to talk about wants or needs or at all, really, but…they couldn’t rely on it. It’d gotten the ball rolling, sure. Helped them clear up some of their misunderstandings, definitely. But they needed to learn to communicate with one another. And he needed to work on realizing that as far as talking went? Chuck was just wired not to and it would take time before he’d get better. So he needed to not take things quite so personally until then…even if it was difficult as hell.

"—leigh? Raleigh!"

"Hm?" He mumbled. Everyone freaking out when he was deep in thought because they assumed it was a zone was getting annoying. Unless he was actually somehow zoning without using one of his senses? If it was possible, he _would_ be the one who’d manage it, most like.

"Don’t do that." Chuck growled; the arms around him tightened.

Raleigh had to dial down his sense of smell or be overwhelmed by a potent combination of concern-worry-frustration-fear.

He twisted around, careful not to tighten the cocoon, so he was face to face with his Guide. “Hey. I’m fine, yeah?”

The redhead nodded stiffly. And didn’t seem to notice how he relaxed when Raleigh slipped his arms around him, though it took a few moments for the blond to untangle himself enough to manage it.

"What?" Chuck glowered after a few moments.

Raleigh didn’t bother to respond verbally and just nuzzled him. The fact that there was no spluttering or stiffening, just leaning into the touch, confirmed that this was what Chuck had been projecting.

A need for physical, human contact.

Max was an amazing—and sometimes creepily smart—dog. But in the end, he was still a dog and human touch was still necessary. It had taken time for Chuck to get used to any sort of touching—and they still weren’t really at the sex part of the equation but that was okay—but now he was much more used to casual physical touches—a hand on his arm, arm around his shoulder and the like. 

But it all came down to the fact that Chuck either wanted or needed the contact and didn’t ask for it. Just engineered a situation where it’d be appropriate for them to touch but there was also a chance Raleigh wouldn’t care for it and would push him away. And the blond would not have even been aware of how significant a rejection it would have been.

"You’re cold. But you also want this." Raleigh scooted a bit closer so he was all but spooning his Guide.

"If I wanted—"

"Not sex. The closeness." The blond cut in before Chuck could get worked up.

After a moment where Raleigh was half afraid Chuck would just leave, the redhead reluctantly nodded.

The blond pressed a kiss to the other’s temple before murmuring, “I don’t mind. Only reason I never initiate it myself is because I’m…not sure if you want it.”

From the look on Chuck’s face, Raleigh could easily guess this was part of the reason why the redhead didn’t necessarily initiate it himself either. 

He chuckled softly and smiled at his Guide. “We’ve been idiots, huh?”

Chuck just grumbled and relaxed, enjoying the content-warm-home feelings his Sentinel was projecting.

He had a feeling the talking thing would be a bit less difficult, now.

…well, at least as far as touching went.

-x-x-x-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.  
> AND I WROTE THIS.


	11. How to Calm Chuck by Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; You Freakin Fail at Communication, Both of You  
> Or; HOW DO YOU TWO MANAGE TO FUNCTION??

-x-x-x-x-

It wasn’t long after that little cuddling session that Raleigh noticed something: his touch would calm and relax Chuck. Well, to an extent.

At first, Raleigh had tried to give him some measure of comfort—today was the day his dad and Pentecost were returning, presumably having bonded—but he was brushed off damn near instantly. The look he got after attempting to do so spoke of murder and dismemberment, and not in that order either.

It took Raleigh, as rattled as he was, a few minutes to realize what he’d done wrong. He’d slipped into the mindset of the other few times he’d dated—casual, friendly touches were a part of who he was, even prior to coming online. Yance had jokingly called him clingy, but never once complained and was just as bad. He’d just been better in terms of being covert about it. He smothered a sigh and pushed the thoughts of his brother away so he could focus on his present problem: having upset Chuck.

The Aussie, prickly as he was, probably thought that Raleigh was treating him like a “Guide”. In reality, that was…how Raleigh treated people he cared about or was close to. He’d not had people to care about or get close to for a while, so him slipping up should have been something he not only expected, but planned for.

Mako shot him a concerned look from across the table; Hu all but imperceptibly scooted closer before glancing to Raleigh as well.

He shook his head minutely before stretching and shifting slightly. If his knee ended up brushing, then touching Chuck’s? Well, only he and Chuck knew that. And with that small touch, small point of contact, Chuck relaxed slightly.

The fact that he was still accepting this touch after Raleigh had fucked up and upset him spoke volumes about how out of sorts the Aussie was to begin with. In fact, it only really made the blond more worried for his—no, not yet his—Guide.

-x-x-x-x-

The moment he was able to get the Aussie alone, he drew him aside, ignoring the way his expression twisted in anger.

"Look, Becket—"

Raleigh cut him off before he could get started. “I’m sorry.”

Green eyes blinked once, twice, before their owner snapped out of it. “What?!”

"I’m sorry. I…slipped back into how I’d’ve behaved before. I didn’t even think that you wouldn’t care for it. And I’m sorry."

"You…really were that…huggy?" The somewhat mollified Chuck questioned.

Raleigh smiled faintly. “Yeah, I was. With everyone, not just…”

Chuck didn’t touch him physically, but he was enveloped in the empathic equivalent of a hug; the eyes on him were no longer angry, but concerned.

"I’m alright." He murmured, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the Aussie. He quickly glanced around; no one seemed to be near, so he allowed himself a quick shoulder squeeze.

Chuck relaxed for a moment, made no move to try to escape the contact. Then he opened his eyes and recomposed himself.

"C’mon. The others’ll be wondrin’ where we got off to…" Without further explanation, the redhead started back towards the cafeteria. Raleigh trailed him, more than a little concerned.

Between the fallout from his father not telling him and then his father now being bound—which was the legal equivalent of married—he knew things couldn’t be easy for Chuck right now. Which would make the no-touching thing even harder for him, because touch was his default mode of comfort. And, what made it all the more baffling was that Chuck actually seemed receptive to it. Well, sometimes.

-x-x-x-x-

It wasn’t until a few days later that he understood why it was ‘sometimes’. After going over all the times Chuck had permitted it, he realized it had been either just the two of them or, if others had been around, he’d been extremely discreet about it. Between Chuck not being used to affectionate touching and the fact that the touching probably amounted to something like a weakness to Chuck, Raleigh guessed he should have been happy it was permitted at all.

That said, he thought he had a handle on it now. Especially when they had the occasional downtime between training, press shit, the construction of a few more jaegers (just in case) and mealtimes. 

He’d head back to his room; the others assumed he’d try to nap, to make up for the sleep he’d missed due to his insomnia. But they didn’t notice—or made a point not to notice or call attention to it—that Chuck disappeared around the same time. And was usually about five minutes behind Raleigh, if he’d decided to spend said downtime with him.

Five minutes after Raleigh’d left for his room—two since he’d settled himself comfortably on his bed—his door opened, the redhead entered and closed the door behind him. Without a word, Chuck joined him on the bed, though he didn’t touch him.

Raleigh reached out, eyes on Chuck for any sort of sign to stop or leave him alone, and slipped an arm around him. The Aussie said nothing but did relax into it, so the blond scooted closer.

That did cause the other man to jolt and almost tumble backward off the tiny bed.

"What the fuck, Becket?" He snapped, though he still gripped the arms that had kept him from an undignified tumble onto the floor.

"I was gonna do the forehead-touch." Raleigh mumbled.

Chuck glared at him before he seemed to relent slightly. “Show me.”

Raleigh didn’t need to be asked twice; he leaned forward, ‘til his forehead rested against Chuck’s. His arms were still around the Aussie, so the two ended up all but plastered together.

"This was all?" The redhead was much calmer, though he still seemed somewhat wary.

Raleigh nodded, then grinned sheepishly when that caused their foreheads and noses to rub together.

Chuck huffed slightly in what might be amusement but stayed right where he was. That only caused Raleigh’s smile to widen as he relaxed slightly. His Guide was going through a hard time, but was allowing him to be there for him. Support him. Offer comfort, if nothing else. 

Chuck wasn’t smiling, but he was all but projecting content at Raleigh, so he considered this a win. Even if he couldn’t do much in terms of helping Chuck and his father sort out their issues, he could at least provide a safe haven for the Aussie to relax in.

And, now he knew under what terms and conditions Chuck would accept physical affection from him. 

-x-x-x-x-

Knowing didn’t make it any less difficult for him when all he wanted to do was pull Chuck into a hug and nuzzle him and snarl at Herc for even looking at his Guide when he was upset and hurting and betrayed. Knowing didn’t make the urge to touch and soothe and comfort any easier to resist when hurt-betrayal had become all but synonymous with his Guide’s scent.

"Raleigh."

He looked up to find Mako; Hu was still in the line for food.

"Hey. How’re you?"

She gave him an unimpressed look at his attempt to deflect. “You look…tired.”

He managed a wan grin. “Moreso than usual?”

"What is wrong?" She asked as she took the seat beside him.

"It’s nothing. Just…not sleeping well."

The eyebrow she arched in response made him mask a wince. She probably already knew what was wrong with him but was hoping talking might make him feel better.

He sighed before he quietly admitted to having issues with his instincts.

"Because…?" She pressed delicately.

The blond nodded. “Maybe I should ask Jin where those three disappeared to that one time, head off there.”

Both he and Mako jolted in surprise as a wave of sheer panic swamped them. When both turned around, they found everyone else just as confused and disoriented as they were.

-x-x-x-x-

For the rest of the day, Chuck was nowhere to be found. This meant that panic had undoubtedly come from him. And that he’d heard exactly what Raleigh’d said. And if there was one thing Chuck had in spades, it was abandonment issues.

…never mind that Raleigh had been half-joking. Never mind that even if he did, he’d come back. Never mind that a few mental health days would help Raleigh to function better in general. He heaved a small sigh and decided to forego dessert. He had a tetchy Guide to track down.

-x-x-x-x-

He decided to stop at his room first. He was actually tired in the way he knew meant he’d fall asleep and he’d rather crash in his room than in a random spot in the ‘Dome. The last time that had happened, he’d gotten the lecture of a lifetime, plus spent the next few days trailed by pretty much everyone. He wanted no repeats of that.

Raleigh entered his room and closed the door; stripped off his sweater without even glancing around.

"So that’s it, then?" The voice was cold.

The blond turned to find Chuck sitting on his bed. Max was at the Aussie’s feet, ears flat; the dog clearly knew something was up and probably seconds from whining.

"It was…a…" Raleigh managed out before the room tilted sideways, then went dark.

-x-x-x-x-

When he woke, he found himself in a blanket cocoon; warm, muscled arms were around him and there was a small, warm lump settled by his back. 

"Yer awake."

"Was a joke." He mumbled into Chuck’s neck. "Wouldn’t leave. Not for long. Not without telling. Not—"

"Stop."

Raleigh stopped. And started to pull back; Chuck’s hold on him just tightened.

"Just. Stay." The redhead growled, the feeling he was projecting at odds with his tone.

Raleigh nodded wearily and forced himself to relax; before long, he was asleep again.

-x-x-x-x-

When he woke the next morning, he wasn’t expecting Chuck to be there. He half-thought Chuck was a hallucination caused by a combination of stress and lack of sleep.

But the Aussie was there, in bed with him, holding him. Max was still a warm blob against his back.

"Nnn?"

"Go back to sleep." Was the annoyed grumble as the redhead pulled the blanket over both of them.

Raleigh sighed softly, but obliged.

When he woke what felt like minutes later, it was…odd. He felt…centered. At peace. Home. In a way he hadn’t felt since that cold December day when the word “cancer” fell from his mother’s lips and shattered his whole world to pieces.

From the shocked and wary look in green eyes, Chuck felt the same.

"What’s…?" His eyes widened as he realized he could sense Chuck; could sense that his one arm was asleep, could sense that his left knee was sore and probably needed to move, could tell that Chuck was warm and comfortable and loath to move despite that. 

"…bonded." Chuck managed out, paler than he’d been a minute ago. 

Raleigh reached out automatically, physically and through the bond; Chuck accepted the comfort, slowly regained his usual color. 

"We never…" The redhead began.

"No sex." Raleigh affirmed, puzzled. He grinned, slightly, when his confusion was echoed back at him. "Guess we have to go find the head Guide."

Chuck agreed but didn’t seem to be in any hurry.

…Raleigh was warm and comfortable and loath to move, too. He supposed they could let it go for a little longer.

-x-x-x-x-


	12. Sleepless Nights -- Raleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raleigh and Chuck manage to interact outside of the bedroom and it's still somehow fluffy-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M NOT DEAD.  
> Just buried in my final semester of college.
> 
> I will have the next chapter of FAFUSOH up ASAP. In the mean time, there will be snippets.

Raleigh considered Chuck from his spot across the cafeteria. The light fell just so he could see the other pilot’s incredibly long eyelashes.

An odd thing to fixate on, sure, but he knew if he dialed up his sight, he would see them regardless of lighting. Or if Chuck shifted positions. Which was odd, yeah, he wouldn’t lie but he wasn’t used to such long lashes on a guy. Also, he was pretty sure if he dialed up his senses without someone to ground him, he’d zone. And how fucking embarrassing would it be to zone on someone’s **_eyelashes_**?

He looked down into the cup of water in front of him. He usually preferred the little juice boxes but those were only available during mealtimes and there wasn’t even an off-duty member of the kitchen staff around for him to pester for one. That and he was fairly certain the kitchen had an alarm, so strolling in to nab one and strolling casually back out was not an option.

He looked up when footsteps approached—they were measured, steady but somehow forceful just the same. Chuck’s, then.

A steaming mug was set down in front of him; Chuck took the seat across from him and reopened his magazine without a word. The only sound in the deserted cafeteria was the echoed clicking of Max’s claws on concrete as the bulldog meandered over to join his human at their new table.

Raleigh inhaled through his nose and detected a hint of peppermint. He felt his eyebrows rise as he looked to Chuck, who appeared to be going for nonchalant.

The blond wanted to make a smart remark but he was…actually rather touched that Chuck not only now knew about his new-found liking for peppermint tea, but got some and made it for him. The two were slowly working towards…something…and this demonstrated that the younger pilot was capable of more than just riling him up. (He should prooooobably do something for Chuck now, too.)

So what he said instead was, “thanks.”

Blue eyes framed by those damned long lashes blinked at him before their owner muttered a “yer welcome.”

The two sat there, cloaked in silence once Max picked a spot by Chuck and settled.

To Raleigh’s surprise, it wasn’t an awkward silence, like the kind marked by someone who has something to say and no idea how to say it. It certainly wasn’t a tense silence, the kind weighed down by things that should have been left unsaid. It felt natural and normal and…right. So it was without shame that Raleigh enjoyed it.

He felt Chuck’s knee brush his and managed to keep the smile from tugging at his lips when the Aussie kept his leg there.

Without another word, he returned to his book, sipping the—admittedly delicious—tea. While he was curious what it had been sweetened with, he was loath to break the silence. It was quite comfortable and, honestly, this was the most relaxed he’d seen Chuck.

So he let it continue, unbroken, until the sound of—he paused, focused—Mako’s footsteps drew closer.

Well, that was fine.

Mako wasn’t one of the ones in on the bet on how long it’d take him and Chuck to get together, if they did.

…or at least if she was, she’d been smart enough not to sign the paper that Jin and Moira had left out for him to sneak a peek at.


	13. Books, Books, Books (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh is pretty sure there's a weirdo book fairy that keeps leaving him books. In his room. No, really.  
> Chuck is grumpy and growly but surprisingly cuddly.  
> The others are amused and exasperated at turns.  
> I have no excuse for this at all.   
> Expect humor, teasing and oblivious!Raleigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A supposed to be small snippet that seems to just KEEPS GOING ARGH

-x-x-x-x-

Raleigh eyed the growing stack of books—most of which were about World War II, though there were a few on various countries around the world—with suspicion. While he was apt to borrow books from Mako, Moira and even Dr. Gottlieb on occasion, he always made sure to finish and return the book before claiming a new one.

So the fact that the stack only continued to grow? Was making him a little antsy.

Then again, who in the hell would break into his room just to leave him books on World War II? Certainly not Tendo; the man knew the passcode, though he rarely used it. Mako or Moira would just hand him any books they thought he might find interesting. Dr. Gottlieb had a whole shelf organized with the sole purpose of Raleigh reading his way through it. Newt even occasionally added a book to the shelf.

And, as far as he knew, they were the only ones who knew of his fondness for the topic, let alone books in general. So his theory of the weirdo book fairy would live another day.

“Somethin' wrong, mate?”

He looked up from scrutinizing the book stack to find Chuck in the doorway. The Ranger in question was dressed in sweats and a tshirt; he had a basketball under his arm.

“Nah. Come to challenge me?”

That earned him a smirk and a nod.

He removed his shirt and slid into a tshirt of his own, pretending to ignore how the other's eyes lingered on him appreciatively. He wasn't shy about his body at all; it helped that he'd had some time to get used to his scars. Before that, he'd had absolutely no shame to speak of. Between the locker room growing up, sharing a room/bathroom with his brother and then training with the other cadets, one tended to lose their fear of nudity rather rapidly. If they didn't, well, then there was always putting on drivesuits to cure one of that.

He was a little more affected by the stare when he swapped pants, as he was fairly sure Chuck's eyes were all but glued to his ass. Raleigh wasn't sure Chuck was even aware of how blatant his stare was; then again, it was the first time Raleigh'd been somewhat underdressed in front of him. Normally, he knew Chuck was coming, so he changed before hand. Today, his senses were bothering him more so he just dialed them all down to normal. Thus, he'd had no warning prior to the Aussie appearing in his doorway.

Either way, he hoped the redhead had enjoyed the show at least. When he turned around, the expression on his face signaled that he had. And would probably not be adverse to another.

Hmmmm...

-x-x-x-x-

There was a hell of a lot more contact in this basketball game than the last one. Raleigh was thankful it was one on one; he doubted his instincts could handle watching someone else touch Chuck this much right now. He was hyper aware each time they touched; from Chuck's reactions, he was willing to bet the redhead was as well. When their next collision had Chuck's hands on his ass, he figured out just what game they were really playing.

-x-x-x-x-

Both were more than a little wound up once their game ended in a tie; Raleigh smiled, slow and full of promise; Chuck swallowed.

Unfortunately for them, the Weis and Mako, accompanied by the Kaidanovskys, entered the area. From the way Chuck stiffened and drew back, Raleigh knew whatever they'd been moving towards was gone.

He took a step back, then took a moment to cool off; he hid his expression with his shirt as he used it to mop his face of sweat.

Mako hid a grin at Chuck's obvious and almost possessive oggling of her copilot. Hu traded amused glances with her while the Kaidanovskys simply chuckled. All were aware of the developing relationship and had begun to make sure that they did their best to stay out of it. They offered their support to both when they needed it and counsel if it was inquired of, but otherwise the group had agreed to let the two alone.

It had done wonders for the two, as well as for their relationship. Now it was simply between them, though neither was really sure what their exact...relation...to one another was. If today was any example, they were certainly attracted to one another and they'd learned what spots not to press as well.

Despite that, Raleigh found himself glad that they'd walked in when they had. If they'd been a few moments later, the blonde was fairly certain they'd have seen him doing something he'd prefer remain solely between him and Chuck—and he wasn't talking about kissing. He was also glad it hadn't been the Marshal or the deputy Marshal—Pentecost and Hansen would be horrible in and of themselves but if both had walked in on him deep throating Chuck in a public area?

Chuck's elbow met his side none too gently. “Raaaahleigh tied with me.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. We tied.”

Mako's knowing smile didn't help the flush he felt rising up his neck; could he really be that obvious?

That was when he noticed the others.

Apparently the answer was yes, yes he could.

-x-x-x-x-

When he slipped back to his room by himself to shower, he found himself pondering the mysteriously appearing books. For a moment, he wondered what Mako would do. Then he figured she probably had some sort of an inventory of each book she had in her room, not to mention which she'd loaned to whom. He grinned. Now there was an idea...

And if it allowed him to take his mind off wanting to fall into bed with Chuck and not think about anything else until night—if not a few days—had passed, well, that was between he, himself, and him.

He stripped and cleaned up with an efficiency most Rangers could easily match; the drivesuit smell was not a pleasant one and getting naked quickly was something all were either really good at or learned to be quickly. Raleigh had been one of the former; again, with no shame. He was fond of clothes as far as Alaska went, because he liked his bits without frostbite thankyouverymuch, but summer in Hong Kong? He'd happily run around naked if it weren't for the fact that Chuck would have an apoplexy and the press would have a field day.

…although he was pretty sure Chuck wouldn't-- He cut that thought off sharply, turned the shower on “cold as balls” and stood there for a few moments before he turned it off and began to towel off. He left the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips, only to find Chuck in the hallway between the bathroom and his room.

He kept his face blank, though he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the blatant way the redhead's eyes raked over his chest. Chuck opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth again before he turned around and walked away.

Raleigh was half tempted to call after him but the hallway was cold when one was only half dry and he decided to head to his room to finish getting dressed instead. He'd find out why his torso had made Chuck speechless later...

-x-x-x-x-

It was a day later he finally got around to writing up an inventory of his books. He listed their titles, authors and, on the ones that belonged to him, wrote his name on the inside cover. After a moment of debate, he stashed the list in his desk drawer before he wandered off to lunch.

“Raaaaahleigh.” Was the straight-faced greeting as he met up with his favorite redhead in the line.

“It's Raleigh.” He responded, barely managing to hide his own smile. It'd become something of a thing between them, much to the amusement of those around them. After they'd selected what they wanted, they headed to their usual table. As they sat down, Raleigh felt his hearing spike; Chuck didn't even need him to say anything before he helped him ground himself, then dial his sense down. He flashed the other man a grateful smile, which only got him a roll of blue-green eyes before Chuck began to prod him to eat.

“Alright, alright.” He mumbled and dug into his food, if only to stop the pestering.

Mako and Hu joined them, followed by Chance and Cor.

“Good day, Raleigh.”

“Hey, Mako.” Raleigh grinned. “Lemme guess: more training this afternoon?”

Hu laughed. “Training is never done.”

“Neverever.” Chance verified with a put upon sigh.

Cor rolled his eyes. “At least it's more maintenance than anything new.”

“We hope.” Was the dismal mumble from his Sentinel.

“Ray of sunshine, aren't you?” Cor muttered.

“Nah, that's him.” Chuck cut in, pointing at Raleigh with his fork.

“Raleigh.” The blonde corrected with a put upon sigh; his Guide simply returned his attention to his food, as he knew it was all for show. There a softness to his expression that wouldn't have been present months ago that made it difficult for Raleigh to suppress a grin of his own. It wasn't quite a smile, but it was something...

-x-x-x-x-

Training had improved tremendously for both Raleigh and Chuck since they'd begun to train together. Mako and Cor were in charge of making sure he understood the theory of what he was doing with his empathy, while Moira was in charge of making sure he could make his empathy do what he wanted, theory be damned.

Raleigh normally sat through Chuck's lessons, regardless of whether his participation was needed or not. It was good to know and he occasionally even quizzed the Aussie on what he'd learned that day. Besides, Chuck always sat through his lessons too, so it wouldn't kill him to return the favor.

Today was thankfully a day where Chuck was working with Moira; this meant his attendance was mandatory anyway, but also usually meant that Chuck was in a better mood at the end. Chuck was smart, scarily so, but the theories behind empathy were enough to give Newt a headache—he'd even told them so when he'd found them discussing them over lunch one time. So it was no wonder Chuck preferred the days where he got to work with Raleigh, focusing on grounding him or calming him or simply just using his empathy to figure out what Raleigh was feeling that day.

Raleigh offered Chuck a grin as he took his seat; the Aussie gave him a bitchface. Well, never let it be said that Chuck was a morning person. He would be awake, he'd be functional, he'd do whatever he had to but he would not be happy about it. The blonde pondered asking Chuck if he wanted to come watch a movie in his room; it'd let him doze off without having to make excuses or risk Sasha or Chance 'accidentally' finding him and dragging him from his room.

While Raleigh was aware Chuck needed to socialize more, he also knew that sometimes you needed a break from people. And, yes, Chuck would only get better at being around people by being around people... but forcing him to interact might do more harm than good if done too often.

-x-x-x-x-

Once training was over, Raleigh asked Chuck about that movie; to his surprise, the grumpy Aussie accepted. The two sat on his bed, pillows between them and the wall, as Raleigh poked and prodded the battered old laptop to work. As he'd expected, Chuck was asleep before the movie was even halfway over. He left him be, but only after he'd pulled the blanket over him, and went back to watching Ralph and Felix's shenanigans in arcade game land.

He let Chuck sleep til lunch, as he knew sometimes nights were as rough for the redhead as they were for him. As it was, he'd learned the best way to wake Chuck was slowly and carefully. Also, to try not to be within striking range.

This time, oddly enough, his Guide woke much more easily than usual. A blue-green eye was cracked open; he offered Chuck a small smile and kept smoothing his hair.

“Mmmrmph.” Came the grumble, but his other eye followed the first. “What? S'it lunch?”

“Yeah, time for lunch.”

Chuck made a face but didn't even put forth a token protest; he simply rose and followed Raleigh.

Odd, but the blonde wasn't complaining at all.

-x-x-x-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc I forgot I even HAD this thing.  
> No, not dead. Not done writing this or it's main-fic counterpart. Not til the damn thing's done and their story is all told.  
> Just...been busy. Real busy. Graduated college, moved back home, finally now HAVE a job, but as one might imagine, it tends to eat up my time quite a bit.


End file.
